


we fell in love alone on a stage in the reflective age

by sunflowersutra



Category: Arcade Fire (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: If this is heaven, I don't know what it’s for.If I can’t find you there, I don't care.





	we fell in love alone on a stage in the reflective age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattxmurdocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattxmurdocks/gifts).



> TUNNES TUNNES TUNNES TUNNES TUNNES TUNNES!!!  
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!!!! 🎉🎉🎊🎊  
> Amiga, não acredito que mais uma Festunnes e eu não vou comer seu bolo, eh mole? Vê se pode...  
> Veja bem, te desejo tudo de bom! Que você continue tendo muita saúde, sucesso e alegria nessa vida. Você merece o mundo todo e eu tenho muito orgulho de te acompanhar dia após dia, torcer cada vez mais por você e ter a felicidade de ter uma amiga tão incrível quanto você!  
> Eu te amo muito, miss rogones! Aproveita o seu dia!
> 
>  
> 
> (Título da fic: Reflektor - Arcade Fire)

A luz da tela era a única fonte de iluminação na sala do cinema de rua. A trilha de voz, em um francês canadense rápido e dublado se sobressaia ao silêncio dos espectadores atentos à trama que se desenrolava a frente de seus olhos. A atenção dos presentes completamente focada. 

Todos exceto o jovem americano recém-chegado do Texas. 

Seu olhar confuso para com o filme francês chegava a ser cômico, se não trágico, para a mulher sentada ao seu lado. Régine havia ficado tão contente e surpresa com o convite de Win para que fossem juntos ao cinema que não lhe passou pela cabeça que, diferentemente dela e da grande maioria dos jovens de Montreal, o rapaz não tinha o francês como uma de suas línguas. Sentia-se culpada por ter deixado pela gafe mas, toda vez que via a confusão em seus olhos escuros misturada a um brilho juvenil e doce, quase que de adoração pelas figuras na tela, ela retorcia os lábios em um sorriso e sentia o coração pular em seu peito. Como podia ser tão adorável?

Aproximou-se do loiro com cuidado, levando seus lábios para perto do seu ouvido, sussurrando cada fala do filme em um inglês calmo, procurando cada palavra daquela língua que lhe era tão estranha quanto o francês era para ele. O americano entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Régine com carinho.

E, de repente, todas as canções de amor que ouvia tão obsessivamente começavam a fazer sentido. A poesia, a harmonia, a letra, deixavam de ser apenas peças soltas para formar um quebra-cabeça perfeito.

De repente, sentia que Montreal poderia realmente significar algo diferente para ele. 

Aquela cidadezinha poderia ser o seu novo lar.


End file.
